vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
An'ggrath the Unbound
Summary An'ggrath the Unbound, also known as the Guardian of the Throne of Skulls, Most Favoured of Khorne, Lord of Bloodthirsters and the Deathbringer, is the greatest of the Bloodthirsters, one of the Greater Daemons of Khorne. He was most recently banished from the material realm during the Siege of Vraks in 830.M41. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | High 1-B Name: An'ggrath the Unbound, Guardian of the Throne of Skulls, The Deathbringer, Lord of Bloodthirsters, First of Kharnath’s Children, The Avatar of War Given Form. Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Genderless, manifests as male Age: At least over 10,000 years old in Material Space, beyond linear time inside of the Warp Classification: Greater Daemon of Khorne, Lord and General of the Bloodthirsters. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 8 and 9), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Aura (Causes beings near him to grow in rage and cause it to utterly consume them), Possession, Power Nullification, Reality Warping (Daemons of his calibre can warp reality around them such as turn water to blood or walls suddenly have mouths), Resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation | All of the previous abilities to an incomprehensibly higher extent, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Daemons exist as emotions, thoughts, concepts, contradiction etc.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Solar System level (Bloodthirster of the First Host; stronger than exiled Skarbrand, though not to an incredible degree. On par with Daemon Prince Angron and comparable if not outright superior to Ka'bandha, who broke Sanguinius' legs. Lesser Bloodthirsters can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror), ignores conventional durability and defenses due to his daemonic weapons' Warp based properties | High Hyperversal level (He is the Lord and General of the Bloodthirster who are Khorne's most powerful Greater Daemons, he is the replacement of Skarbrand, who was able to create a small crack in Khorne's armour, therefore he shouldn't be incomprehensibly weaker.) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Should be comparable to Daemon Prince Angron) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Primarchs such as Angron) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | High Hyperversal Durability: Solar System level | High Hyperversal Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters melee range. Tens of meters with whip. Several kilometers with ranged attacks. Planetary with rage aura | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Daemonic Axe (contains the soul of another Greater Daemon, tearing apart the soul of those it hits), Metal Whip, Brass Armor of Khorne Intelligence: At least Genius in combat (Each Bloodthirster is essentially an embodiment of combat and war itself, holding innate mastery over every aspect of these concepts by their nature as fragments of the Blood God), far lower due to rage generally (Daemons of Khorne can typically get caught up in their own need for bloodshed and make tactical blunders) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Speaking his true name can severely weaken him, and he cannot manifest his true power outside of the Warp | None notable Note: Though An'ggrath lost to Lorgar during a test by the Chaos Gods, this loss in generally attributed to one of two things. The first is PIS, due to An'ggrath being considered to be on par with Daemon Prince Angron, who is far stronger than Lorgar. The second is Khorne forcing An'ggrath to lose in order to boost Lorgar's morale and help win him over. His losses to Hector Rex and Marneus Calgar were similarly almost certainly PIS and the Worf Effect. Key: Within the Materium | Within the Warp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Demons Category:Axe Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1